The Weapon Benders
by Wonderfulakari
Summary: Innovative benders Ksaka and Jin move to Republic City to demonstrate they're unique bending styles. While the Avatar is busy rounding up the remaining extremists from the equalist movement, it's up to Ksaka and Jin to stop a new breed of triads: Light Benders.


_Young justice ideas come and go so here's some lovely Avatar OC goodness with what I think are BAMF characters. I came up with Jin after thinking what powers a Tokka child would have. (No I don't think Lin Beifong is a Tokka child, that would make LinXTenzin incest. Before you yell at me for being a Toko/Zuko-Jue fan Tokka could have gotten together before or after) While Ksaka is an original idea from a river-sprit story._

Ksaka's golden eyes were fixed on the approaching skyline of Republic City. Although the fire nation's economy was picking up since paying off war-debts he still found promise in the bustling city. It didn't seem that different from fire nation capitol other than the fact city hall was MUCH smaller than the palace and the buildings were fairly new and modern. The building that caught his eye was the newly renovated pro-bending arena. If a palace was to be built modernly, it would look like that. Ksaka would be spending some time there soon once he got settled. He wasn't a probender but bending-expositions were also held there. He was something of a bending prodigy, having a unique style all his own. He pulled his crystalline sword out of its hilt and watched as the glowing yellow of republic city bent around its shape. He re-sheaved it as the approached Yue-Bay. A guard tapped his shoulder. "Sorry no foreign weapons are allowed to enter through this boat. If you want to keep the sword you'll have to send it back with someone and then have them re-send it through customs."

"I don't have a weapon, see?" Ksaka handed the guard the sheath. The guard looked into it for a moment perplexed. Ksaka watched as the trick registered on his face.

"Oh I get it, clever. You may keep this." The guard withdrew and orange sticker from his pocket, scribbled something down and stuck it to Ksaka's sheath. It was probably something to tell the other security guards not to check it. As he walked off the boat Ksaka ran his hand through his scruffy hair, a nervous habit of his. This would be his first exposition on a main-stream radio station. What would happen if he got famous? Normally people paid no mind to bending expositions since pro-bending required skills beyond typical bending. However this was the Future innovations Expo (Originally funded by FI however "Cabbage Expo" didn't sound right.) not only would they're be innovative bending techniques on display, but also displays on anything amazing and futuristic like machines and such. The attractions appealed to benders and non-benders alike. Most of the show was planned ahead of time, but the failed revolution had left some open time slots that would be filled in via audition. Ksaka spent two days exploring the city, killing time until auditions. He attended a pro-bending game. The players weren't PRO pro-benders so he didn't recognize any of the teams. The ones playing tonight probably didn't travel outside the Earth Kingdom-RC area. They're technique had new variables in it that made the match interesting to watch. Back in Fire Nation there was only a few earth and water benders to contribute to the teams. Needless to say Ksaka had written "Pro-Bending" off for a little while. After having his interest in the game revived Ksaka stuck around for the auditions. The auditions were held in one of the training rooms surrounding the arena. It took two hours for him to get called in. During the wait time he met a girl with an unusual hair color carrying a large basket of swords. What was she showing them? Perhaps she was a non-bender exhibiting her sword-skills.

"Nice hair" Ksaka commented truly perplexed. It was pale, almost gold in color.

"Thanks" she replied. "I get that a lot. The name's Jin I just moved here."

"Ksaka, I just moved here a well, from Fire Nation."

"Your name's Ksaka?"

"..Yeah"

"Isn't that a WATER TRIBE name?"

"Mixed lineage."

"Oh I just thought you were a Tan earth-bender."

"Earth-bender?"

"Oh sorry I meant to say 'Fire' Fire-bender." She laughed. "I'm an earth-bender from the designated kingdom." It looked like his non-bender theory was untrue. A man came and called his name for the audition. "Catch you later." Jin winked.

"Later" Ksaka agreed.

He stepped into the audition room where three judges were sitting at a long table covered with papers. Ksaka bowed slightly. "Ksaka from Fire-Nation, showcasing his water-bending technique." There was a few eyebrow raises at that but Ksaka ignored them. He brought out an old wooden target used for training and poured water into two barrels on either side of him. He removed a pair of thick gloves from his pocket and pulled them onto his hands. He took a deep breath and drew his sword, raising his upturned hand slowly the water in the barrels became similar swords as well. The judges' eyes lit up as they saw where he was going with this. He began striking the target with impressive speed. He'd grab a sword make a slash and would reach for a second one before the first finished shattering. He made variations in his tactic. After doing down vertical strikes he'd do horizontal ones while turning. After using his last sword he bent all the water back into his hands into the form of a large scythe. In one quick swoop he cut the target in half. The top piece fell slowly and dramatically to the floor. This was unintended but added to the affect. He let the scythe fall to the floor in a splash of water and turned to the judges. He was greeted with applause.


End file.
